


On the Edge

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Reader spends some quality time with Carmilla... in the bedroom. ;)She fucks you with a strap-on. Am I allowed to say that in the summary?
Relationships: Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small tidbit, while I try to get over writer's block.

She's been teasing you for hours, until you're so aroused that it's almost painful. At this point, you're afraid that coming might hurt, but either way it will be a relief when you finally do.

"Don't leave me," you whine as she moves away.

"Hush, darling," Carmilla calls to you from across the room. "I'll be right back."

You turn your head toward her when you start to hear her footsteps coming back. The leather straps of the harness stand out starkly against her pale skin. 

She returns to the bed and kneels over you, sliding the thick solid length of a carved jade dildo into your soaked pussy in a single thrust.

She leans down to kiss you. The soft, cool skin of her stomach glides over the fevered flesh of your abs as she continues to thrust her stone cock into your pussy. You want to make this last for her, but you come embarrassingly quickly, your over-sensitized body unable to hold back. Carmilla keeps thrusting into you as your pussy walls clamp down on the thick length of her cock, extending your orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through your body.

Carmilla slows her thrusts as you ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm. Your senses are already starting to fade and you barely feel the sensation of the dildo slipping out of you.


End file.
